Dwellings of the Past
by Darkchylde
Summary: A series on Dilandau's past as I see it. This on Dilandau's creation and his first meeting with Jajuka.
1. Default Chapter Title

Authors note no da *_^:

Darkchylde's back with her second fic (whether you like it or not). This ones about my fav. Escaflowne character, the pyro boy Dilandau. Why did I write this? Well, I wanted to show how Dilandau was before, and what led him to insanity. This was actually meant to appease myself (I wanted to know more about his childhood). 

Now, as most of you _know_, this page looked blank. But some people were smart enough *clapclap* to highlight the thing so they got to read it, but to those who weren't... I fixed it for ya'll. 

Oh yeah, before I forget.*Takes a deep breath* All characters are the property of their respective owners. I'm just borrowing them for fun (I'm not gonna hurt them…much) so don't sue me. If you do I won't be able to buy myself any Clamp manga. Oh yeah, comments, criticism's and *gulp* flames please send them : [here][1] Well, jaa!

Darkchylde

10/13/99 

Dwellings of the past: 

Story one: Souls Beginning

In the cold darkness within the Zaibach prison, Jajuka sat alone, a tiny dress clutched in his hand.

Serena...she's gone., the beast-like man buried his face in his hands as the loneliness enveloped him, its icy hands digging deep in his soul.

The fleeting memories of his days with the young Shezard girl flitted through his mind. She had loved him, she had said it to him almost every day as he put her to bed. He knew full well of what they had planned to do with her, yet he felt it was his duty as a soldier to follow his master. He only realized the true evil that Zaibach was attempting, to erase the life of a little girl completely in order to attain Emperor Dornkirk's ideal Future. 

He should not have grown to attached, Jajuka mentally berated himself, it was his own fault. But deep in himself, the beast man knew that what he did was right. He had helped Serena hold on to her humanity and individuality as long as they would let him keep her in his care. He had tried to help her escape, and that was the reason why he was here, trapped like the caged animal they said he deserved to be.

Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted by the voices that rang out near his cell door.

"Is this the beast man Jajuka's cell?"

"Yes sir!"

"Let him out."

That simple order set Jajuka's fur on end. Had they come here to finally kill him? The thick steel door opened, the bright afternoon sunlight, which poured through the windrows outside blinding him momentarily. As his eyes adjusted, Jajuka bowed his head low as the faint outline of one of the Zaibach Sorcerers came into view.

"Stand soldier.", the mans cold steel tone showed that he was not used to being disobeyed. Jajuka followed his order and the man continued, "We the Zaibach Sorcerers feel that you have been judged wrongly, so we have decided to offer you a chance to redeem yourself in others eyes."

Jajuka nearly snarled. He was used to the manipulations of men with higher positions in the populace. The message was clear to him: We still need you so join us or we'll let the army kill you off.

Jajuka put on a fake smile, one he hoped looked grateful, "Anything sir! I will do anything.", He nearly shuddered in disgust at the sound of his own voice. He sounded like those Zaibach bootlickers.

"Follow me. I will show you what we will have you do.", Jajuka followed him out the cell. As they walked slowly out the Zaibach Dungeon, the sorcerer turned, "I will lead you to your new charge."

Jajuka smiled slowly, they were offering a replacement for Serena, probably to spite him. The sorcerer seems so sure of himself. If his charge proved to be a Zaibach bastard, Jajuka thought, then he would kill him. That would be revenge enough for Serena.

They entered the building in which the Sorcerers quarters and their experiment laboratories were stationed. As he followed the sorcerer, weaving through the building, Jajuka felt he had never saw so much dragon hearts, multi colored liquids and Sorcerers in one place. 

They came to the sections that held the rooms and as they reached the end of one corridor, the sorcerer he was following stopped. Three others who were once standing in front of a wooden door moved to greet him.

"How is he?", The sorcerer he had first met asked.

"His disposition has not yet changed.", Another short sorcerer answered.

"He seems to have forgotten everything! He cannot seem to talk and does not recognize any of us! What could have triggered this?"

The tallest one, who had kept silent all the while finnaly spoke up, his voice deep yet the tone soft. Jajuka recognized this one. He was in charge of reporting news to the Emperor, the Stratego Falken. This man held much power for the emperor trusted him, an honor that the man didn't seem to care about. Falken's deep voice rang out through the still corridor, "He is frightened. He feels that he has woken up from a nightmare that has not disappeared after he has awakened. I heard she was a prisoner, so maybe he yet feels her fear of being alone. We must show him comfort. Dornkirk has said that the boy must adjust. His future demands it."

Serena! They are speaking about her!, Jajuka's thoughts raced wildly in his head. Had they changed her into a monster? The sorcerer's gazes shifted to him at his gasp, and he caught the glances they directed at each other. They were hoping he would help them teach the boy.

Falken stepped forward and looked at him sternly, "You will enter now and see your charge Soldier Jajuka. We will be waiting outside."

They opened the door for him and he stepped hesitantly inside. What has happened to her?! these thoughts raced through Jajuka's mind as he walked into the dimly lit room. 

It was dark, the only light came from a lamp that hung upon the wall. He followed the light to gaze upon the little figure that sat upon the bed, it's eyes on him.

Jajuka stood frozen in place as those deep purple eyes focused on him, the same shape as Serena's, but that was the only thing that gave the boys former self away. Light gray hair fell down to his shoulders, several stray bangs hung loosely around his face. His skin was deathly pale, almost white and his body was more muscular, as that of a young boy. He still had the same posture thought, and Jajuka sensed the same sort of helplessness he had first felt from Serena when she was first brought in.

The young boy looked up at him, eyes empty, then Jajuka watched fascinated as life seemed to seep into them, making the beautiful purple orbs seem to shine.

"I...I remember you...", The boy who was once Serena whispered, eyes looking at him at a loss, "I don't remember how...but you were nice to me..."

Jajuka felt his heart ache as the boys soft voice seemed to echo in his mind. The voice, a bit deeper and harder then Serena's still held a tone of the young girl's. Jajuka sat down on the bed beside the boy.

"What is your name?", Jajuka asked.

"Di-dilandau.", the boy stumbled over the words, "The dark men said my name is Dilandau. They said I was sick for a long time and I just got better. That's why I don't remember anything.", then Dilandau looked up and smiled, and he looked so like Serena then that Jajuka felt the memories resurfacing, "But I remembered you. I asked for you. Yo-youre Jajuka right? You took care of me. I know because of this.", He took out a circlet from beneath his shirt. It was gold with a tiny violet drop on the middle and Jajuka recognized it quickly. He had given that to Serena after they had cut her hair to comfort her.

"You kept it.", He managed to whisper. He then let his insticts and emotions take over and took the tiny boy into his arms, pressing him against his fur. Dilandau hesitated a moment then buried his face into Jajuka's warm fur. Suddenly a knock at the door made them break away. The sorcerers glided in, black capes trailing. Their feral smiles made Jajuka want to run and take Dilandau with him. As if reading his mind Dilandau hid behind his back.

"Dilandau, do you remember Jajuka?"

Dilandau peeked from behind Jajuka's back, his voice muffled, "Yes. He took care of me."

"Yes, and he will take care of you till you finally become a Zaibach soldier."

Dilandau moved to stand at the edge of the bed, purple eyes shining as he lost all his momentary shyness, "I'm gonna train to be soldier like Jajuka?"

Falken bent on one knee to speak to him at face level, "Would you like that Dilandau?"

Dilandau nodded solemnly, "Yes! Very much."

Falken smiled then stood and put out one of his hands, the other stayed hidden in the cloak, "Come with me then. I will introduce you to your trainer."

Dilandau looked at Jajuka nervously, as if asking for permission. Jajuka nodded and Dilandau took Falken's hand hesitantly and they walked out.

The sorcerers turned on him, "What did he say?"

"Does he remember anything of his past?"

"Does he have emotions?"

Jajuka sighed and answered the questions as truthfully as he can, not leaving out anything. Zaibach sorcerers were said to have the ability to read minds and he didn't want to even test that ability.

The sorcerer whom he had first met smiled at him in approval, "Good work Jajuka. The boy's disposition has improved. And the piece of DNA of the General Decius we had mixed with the child's seems to only be present vaguely in the fact that he wishes to be a soldier. He is too soft and gentle. We will have to see to his education.", then he lowered his voice threatening, "Make no move to remind him of his former self. We both would not have to put Dilandau under the care of just anyone else if you prove not to be worthy.", He let it hang there and turned to leave.

"Here are the directions to yours and Dilandau's quarters, you may move his things there.", The muscular sorcerer nodded as he slipped the paper into his hands.

The short Sorcerer grinned up at him as he also turned to leave, "And he is a beautiful boy, I feel that you will have to work hard to keep the soldiers hands of him yes?"

Jajuka sat down heavily as they left. They had changed Serena into a boy, one who had no idea of his past. His General had said that Serena was to be turned into a Dragonslayer, one that would capture the Dragon that held Zaibachs future on its wings. He had never expected this to be the form they would shift her into. That this young naive boy was to be turned into a killer repulsed him.

Jajuka clenched his fists. Not if he could help it. He would not let Dilandau down as he had let Serena. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dilandau held Falken's hand tightly as he was led through the building. He took in all the sights, hoping to fill his empty mind. Somehow he didn't want his mind idle. That was when the strange girl would come into his head. She seemed so sad, and when he called to her she ran away.

Dilandau felt a strange connection to the girl but he did not tell anyone this. They would think he was crazy.

They finally reached a large training field where hundreds of soldiers were engaged in training. Dilandau watched fascinated. He felt an almost unnatural yearning to be one of them. Licking his lips in anticipation, all thoughts were smothered, only one stood out in his mind. He wanted to be a soldier, something in him screamed for it.

Falken led him to a young man about 27 years of age. The man, apparantly a General by his attire, had beautiful long raven hair and hard voilet eyes that watched them keenly as they approached. Falken held up a hand in greeting.

"Dilandau. This is General Decius. Say hello."

"He-hello sir.", Dilandau was captivated by the man's cold eyes, so like his own.

Then the man smiled, his face seemed to brighten and the ice in his eyes melted as he gazed down at Dilandau, "Why his eyes are exactly like mine.", He tilted Dilandau's chin, taking in the young boys features, "Though that is all that the piece of DNA they had taken from me seems to had added to his looks.", his voice faded into a whisper, "Pretty aren't you."

Dilandau furrowed his brows. This man talked strange.

Falken frowned at Decius, "Did not Emperor Dornkirk warn you against speaking such things infront of the boy?"

Decius merely waved him away, "Yes, yes. I won't tell anyone.", He then bent down and smiled sweetly at Dilandau, "Well, seems like you'll be my student hmm? Frankly, I am honored.", He held out his hand and Dilandau shook it. Dilandau immediately liked this man. 

General Decius took a sword from a stand nearby and handed it to Dilandau, "Here, a trainee needs a sword."

As Dilandau held it he smiled at the familiarity of the way it felt on his palm. It felt like an extra arm to him. He drew it from its sheath and took a few practice swings. 

Decius laughed loudly as he watched Dilandau, "Seems like you did get something else from me! You seem pretty comfortable with it!"

"Dilandau. Stay here a while,", Falken ordered and walked away after he got a nod in answer. When they were out of hearing Falken voiced his disapproval, "He is not to know anything. The Emperor says he must be treated merely as a gifted pupil. Don't make him stand out."

Decius sighed, "I know that. And I give my word that the boy will be up to you standards and that no harm will come to him. He is after all, of my blood."

Falken nodded. Their eyes then fell upon the young boy who was holding a sword in his hands for the first time, yet was swinging it with the ease of one who held it before. Then as the instincts bred in him took over, despite his true self who fought to remain, the boy's eyes turned blood red, a shadow of the bloody future to come. He and his sword were one. 

As Dilandau heard Falken and Decius returning the spell broke and the blood red orbs faded to voilet.

Dilandau's training had begun.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Within his machine, Emperor Dornkirk smiled, "The ideal future is nearing." And it was, for the emperor already had the traitor Draconian and the Dragonslayer in his hands. In time, he would start the hunt for the dragon.

   [1]: mailto:silver_elf@edsamail.com.ph



	2. Default Chapter Title

Authors Note no da:

Here's the next chapter of the Dilandau's past thing. I guess I'll just shorten it to two more chapters then I'll be done. Maybe I'll do a Folken and Naria and Eria fic if I have time... Note the _if_ in the 'I have time'. Schools been killing me slowly. Here goes the usual stuff: these characters aren't mine, I'm just borrowed 'em to amuse me a bit so don't sue. All you'll get are my pocket lint...

Oh well, hope ya'll like it. If you did atleast enjoy it a bit, mail me at: silver_elf@edsamail.com.ph Well, I'm off to eat my caramel apples. Mmmmmm.... ^_^

Jajuka: We better go now...

Dilandau: Fame! Fame atlast! XD 

10/21/99 

Dwellings of the past:

Story 2: Findings of the heart

Dilandau gathered himself up as he prepared to glare back at the three boys who stood before him. He smiled in satisfaction as they took a step back warily, put off by the weight of his look. Dilandau knew how deadly his expression could seem. Taking up his trainer Decius' advice, he had practiced this certain glare every night before going to bed, despite Jajuka's warnings that his face would stay that way. He, however never thought he would have to use it on these three.

"He can't be our leader! He's even younger than us!", The one who went by the name Leon muttered shaking his head. The other two, David and Nicolas nodded agreeing. Dilandau bristled at that and moved to draw his sword. A hand fell on his shoulders, stopping him for the moment. Dilandau looked up into the cool reddish brown eyes of the Statego Falken and grudgingly let his hands fall to his sides.

"Age is not important when it comes to skill.", Falken reasoned to the three, "Dilandau is perfectly capable of leading the team. If you wish to leave the Dragonslayers then do so."

The boys muttered under their breath but said nothing. Then Nicolas stepped forward, "We agree to the fact that Dilandau is capable as a fighter. But as a leader we are not sure."

David however had less tact, "He is only 12, not even a teen yet for Ziabach's sake! Two years younger than all of us!"

At that Dilandau lost his temper. He had been trying to control it as Jajuka said he must, but this insult to his age was too much. He had also been bothered by the fact that the young girl had returned to his dreams. He had not dreamt of her in weeks and he had thought the dreams had finally ended. However, she had come back, crying as she always did. The dream had left him on a short fuse, "Fine! I don't need men who don't respect me! I strip you off your positions as Dragonslayers!", Dilandau then turned his back on them, "Take your things and leave. I will clear this matter with General Decius."

As Dilandau turned to leave, Falken struggled to keep a smile from surfacing at the faces of the three dumbfounded former Dragonslayers. Their jaws hung open and a fly nearly buzzed into one open mouth.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go and pack up."

~~~~~~~~~

General Decius sat tiredly on to one of the benches that were scattered around in the Zaibach training center. He watched his students continue on with their training, attention focusing on one of them. This one had short page-cut hair and was sparring against another student. The former however, was obviously losing. 

Decius struggled to remember the name then sighed as it came to him. Chesta was the boy's name. However, although the boy was eager and willing to learn, he did not have the skill needed for a Zaibach soldier. He was much too fragile, in body and mind. If he did not take Chesta out now, the boy would be broken by the training and from the attentions of the other soldiers. Already, several older students were eyeing the boy hungrily. Chesta was much too beautiful.

"Decius! Where are you!"

Decius looked up at the sound of the familiar voice. Only two such people had the authority, or rashness to call him that way. And by the youthful voice he was sure it was the latter. 

"Well Dilandau, I had thought that you would be with your new recruits? After all, a young prodigy Dragonslayer General like you should be flaunting your authority and taking liberties. Why visit your old trainer?", Decius laughed softly at the annoyed expression that flashed across Dilandau's face. As he had guessed, the boy had not gotten along with the men he had chosen for him. 

"I'll have to tell you have bad taste in soldiers.", Dilandau muttered as he plopped himself beside Decius. Dilandau sighed as shook his head, "They thought I was too young.... damn them."

Decius patted the boy's shoulders comfortingly. Dilandau had been forced to grow up so quickly. He had changed into almost another person from the time he had first met him 3 years ago. Then he was an innocent naive child, now he was a trained Ziabach General at the tender age of twelve. The fact that the emperor was the one who had had Dilandau's position upgraded was the only thing that kept the Zaibach community quiet. However Dilandau still had to undertake numerous duels to show his worth. He won every one of them, soon earning silent approval from those he had beaten.

"They were new. They had not yet heard of you.", Decius murmured soothingly, trying to comfort his young friend.

Dilandau nodded understanding. He himself had been unable to accept his position at first, "Decius. You will have to promise me something." Dilandau face was drawn and serious, his purple eyes locked on his.

"Anything.", Decius's answered meaning it. He would do anything for the boy. They were after all, blood brothers.

"Give me free choice of my subordinates."

Decius frowned, "Are you sure?"

"Of course!", Dilandau smiled, "I want to find soldiers who will accept me for my age and test their loyalty."

"Fine. But don't go firing off your men again all right. It's degrading to soldier morale.", Decius waved his hand, closing off the subject.

They watched the training in companionable silence and Dilandau felt his attention favoring a young boy, probably a year or more younger than he was. The boy had honey colored page-cut hair and bright blue eyes. He obviously was one of the least skilled fighters in the training area. Dilandau noticed the same things Decius did, the boy was far to gentle in handling a sword although he fought with great spirit.

"I'm going to have to ask that boy to leave.", Dilandau looked up at Decius in surprise as he spoke of the boy he had been admiring, "He has great spirit but is just not cut out to be a warrior."

"That is what the rest of them said about me before.", Dilandau pointed out.

"That is because they only saw you on the outside. They had yet to see you fight.", Decius knew full well that Dilandau was like the two sides of a coin, one gentle yet strong minded while he was among those he love and trusted, the other a trained calculating soldier that came up in public. Yet it was still unpredictable which side would come up at the strangest moments.

"He will be the first.", Dilandau smiled, "As soon as I win him over to my favor."

"What do you mean?", Decius looked at him in amusement.

"You see, just ordering him to join the Dragonslayers will make him mine, but that is not enough.", His smiled turned calculating, "I will make my subordinates not only wish to follow my every order, but be willing to give their life for mine, follow only me and admire only me. That is how I will make my Dragonslayers."

Decius smiled, "Sometime I forget you are merely 12 Dilandau."

~~~~~~~~~~

As the bell was rung signaling training over, Chesta wiped the sweat off his brow and walked to a nearby tree and leaned against it. He loved training although he knew he would never be as good as the rest of his fellow students. Chesta prided himself however in the fact that he had read almost all the books on Zaibach history. This however did nothing to keep Alion and his friends to leave him alone.

"Hello Chesta. What are you doing here by yourself?"

Speaking of Alion, Chesta thought to himself.

The older boy stood before him, his four groupies in tow. Alion ran a hand through his shoulder length red hair and moved closer making Chesta press his back against the tree trunk. 

"Are you doing anything now Chesta?", Alion smiled ferally, tilting his head as he gazed down at the smaller boy. Chesta looked around for help but the field now stood empty. Usually the other trainees backed him up so he was able to escape but now they had all gone into the dorms, leaving him along to the 14 year olds mercy. 

Alion then ran his hand through Chesta's hair and fingered the strands thoughtfully. As the fingers moved down his face Chesta bolted and ran as fast as his ten year old legs could carry him. However Alion proved too quick and tackled him, sending them sprawling on the field. Alion pinned the struggling Chesta beneath him and as the younger boy opened his mouth to scream, quickly covered it with his.

Chesta whimpered as he felt Alion's hand slip into his shirt then closed his eyes, willing the tears to stay back. Then suddenly he felt Alions warm weight wrenched off him and he opened his eyes in surprise.

Standing before him was the prominent figure of Dilandau Albatou. Everyone who had been in Zaibach for atleast a few days days would have recognized the boy instantly. Dilandau, at the age twelve, had been appointed General of the Dragon Slayers, the group whose aim was unknown but the fact that the emperor put great importance in it.

Chesta felt himself gawk at the other boys tied back silver hair and purple eyes, he had never seen him up close. It was then that Chesta noticed Dilandau's eyes were slowly shifting to a blood red color.

"What do you think you're doing trainee Alion?", Dilandau demanded, his voice hard and seething with anger. Alion merely lay where Dilandau had thrown him, eyes wide in fright.

Dilandau's lips turned up into smirked, "Stand." Alion had no choice but to follow and slowly picked himself up and stood infront of him. The scene looked almost amusing by the fact that Alion was much taller than Dilandau yet was openly regarding the younger boy with barely suppressed fright. Dilandau's hand moved so fast Chesta had wondered at first what had sent Alion sprawling. Then he saw then fine red handmark that stained the other boys cheek.

"Leave. And if I catch you ever doing anything like that again I swear that your next punishment will be more, let's say...fitting."

Alion and his friends scuttled off dejectedly. Chesta couldn't help but smile as he watched his oppressor finger the handmark on his cheek wincing. 

"Stand up."

Chesta started in surprise as Dilandau offered him his hand. Chesta took it and pulled himself up. The Dragon Slayer General was only two years older then him but Chesta felt so much younger standing before him.

Dilandau looked over the younger boy and noticed the discomfort and unease the boy felt being near him with faint surprise. He was yet unused to the fact that his position tended to make trainees and newcomers gawk at him in awe. Dilandau sighed openly, making Chesta blush, "Stop looking at me like that. It's unnerving."

Chesta bowed his head in shame then stiffened as he heard Dilandau's voice cut through the silence, "Are you hungry Chesta?" He looked up in surprise at the way his name was called. Dilandau had spoken to him not as a trainee but as an equal. Dilandau voice was gruff yet friendly as he repeated the question, "Your name is Chesta right? I'm asking if you wish to eat dinner with me."

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir to what? Eating dinner or your name's Chesta."

Chesta giggled, all nervousness gone, "To both sir." 

And as Chesta followed Dilandau to the Dinner hall he felt his fellow trainees curious stares follow them as they watched him walk along side the Dragon Slayer general. Chesta glanced towards Dilandau wondering how he, out of all trainees, would be eating dinner with Dilandau Albatou.

~~~~~~~~~

As Dilandau led Chesta back to his rooms he smiled slowly at the boys back as he listened to his new subordinate's cheerful voice as he narrated all about the history of Zaibach, a topic he was obviously interested in. Dilandau had already made up his mind that Chesta was perfect for a Dragon Slayer, gullible yet intelligent. 

"So that's how Emperor Dorkirk was able to start the modernization of the Guymelf! And you know what-"

"Chesta.", Dilandau interrupted him. Chesta turned and felt Dilandau's purple eyes fixed on him, a tiny smile playing on his lips.

"Ye-yes sir?"

"How would you like to be a Dragon Slayer?"

Chesta's blue eyes widened and he felt his mouth fall open. He was stunned speechless. Dilandau laughed softly as he shook his head.

"Why would you choose me? I'm sure you saw me train, I'm not at all very good. To be a Dragon Slayer...", Chesta shook his head at the possibility. Those positions were for the more worthy.

"Is that a yes?", Dilandau pushed the question.

Chesta looked straight into those eyes to find the hint of mockery or spite that he was sure to find, but there was none. He really wants me to be a Dragon Slayer!, Chesta thought in surprise. If he was dreaming it was a damn good dream.

"Yes sir.", Chesta managed to whisper.

"Good.", Dilandau nodded. He turned around and moved to walk away, silver ponytail swinging down his back. Then as he was about to turn the corner he looked over his shoulder, "Be sure to be at the my quarters at 9 tomorrow morning."

"Yes sir."

"Just called me Dilandau."

"Hai Dilandau-sama."

Dilandau's voice turned serious, "There is no such thing as an unskilled soldier. Some just need more attention. With private training, then they'll be perfect. Your that type Chesta.", Dilandau turned and walked away, black boots resounding down the coridoor as he left.

~~~~~~

Chesta slipped into his room, a dazed expression on his face. Then much to his roommates Guimels surprise, he let out a high laugh and threw himself on his bed giggling. Chesta smiled as Guimel's head stuck out from the bunk above, blue eyes narrowed in curiosity and curly grey hair rumpled from sleep.

"Why are you late?"

Chesta giggled again, "You wouldn't believe me!"

"Try me.", Guimel grinned, amused at the strange mood that his roommate and friend was in.

Chesta watched Guimel's eyes widen as he narrated what had happened that day. When he finished Guimel was quiet for a while.

"If I heard it from anyone but I'd say they were lying. I mean, General Dilandau choosing you?! No offense though."

"None taken.", Chesta's voice turned muffled as he snuggled under his blankets, "I didn't believe it myself."

Guimel's voice turned sad, "Your lucky you caught Dilandau's attention this afternoon. General Decius laid off some soldiers."

Chesta bolted upright from his bed, "You're not laid off are you?!"

When Guimel didn't answer Chesta frowned, "I'm gonna ask Dilandau-sama if you can be a Dragon Slayer too."

Chesta heard a distinct thud as Guimel fell of his bed on to the floor.

"Are you crazy!! Asking General Dilandau that!"

"He's not so scary once you know him. Just real strict but nice.", Giumel's face popped up from beside his bed, eyed shining with hope. Chesta grinned, "I'm sure Dilandau-sama will let you. He says there is no such thing as an unskilled soldier!", he quoted, "If one spends enough time training then you'll get better. He said I just need private training, you know, so your mistakes can be corrected and skill maintained."

"He sounds nice...", Guimel voiced hopefully as he climbed back to his bed. Then the two boys fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~

"So, you wish to be a Dragon Slayer?", Dilandau eyed the young boy Guimel. He was 12, the same age as he was yet Dilandau felt the open admiration practically shining from the boy's eyes. Standing by the door a little behind his friend was Chesta, who watched the spectacle with much interest.

Dilandau smiled as he turned his back to the two, "Are you ready to put both your lives on the line for the good of Zaibach?"

"Yes sir!", They chorused.

"And are you prepared to under go training under me?"

"Yes sir!"

Dilandau smiled. This was his favorite part, "And are you willing to accept my leadership?"

"Yes sir!"

"I would gladly put your life before mine sir.", Guimel voiced out.

"And the same goes with me Dilandau-sama!", Chesta added.

Dilandau laughed beneath his breath then turned around putting on a serious mask as he faced them. And as he saw the boy's eyes he knew indeed that they would truly give their life for him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jajuka watched as Dilandau shook their hands, accepting his first members of the Dragon Slayers. His eyes turned sad. He could not help but watch as Dilandau was affected by the soldier training. He was no longer innocent, he had become the perfect soldier that they had wanted him to be. Dilandau was still as loving as he had been the first time he had met the boy when he had been newly changed, a shadow of Serena Shezard, yet he could not ignore the fact that he acted differently when outside among others.

"Atleast he hadn't killed yet.", Jajuka comforted himself.

"Jajuka-san!", Dilandau called for him.

"Hai.", Jajuka stepped out and looked at the boy curiously.

"I'll be going out for a while, to buy new supplies. Don't wait up.", Dilandau walked out of the room, the two boys in tow.

"Hai, Dilandau... take care.", Jajuka whispered, the words bearing more than one meaning. 

But Dilandau had already left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Migel sighed contentedly as he, Dalet and Gatti sat on a street corner, munching quietly on the loaf of bread they had stolen earlier. The three young orphans felt a faint satisfaction at the fact they would not go hungry today.

"Migel? What's our next target?", Migel looked over at Dalet who had asked the question.

"I don't know. Basco said we had to have 300 ginta by the end of the day."

Gatti frowned and shook his head, annoyed, "He has no right to boss us around like that. He thinks he's so tough because he's the oldest among us!"

"I say we leave him!", Dalet whispered exitedly.

"And where would we go? Basco took us in when we were kids! We would be dead if it wasn't for him.", Dalet and Gatti sighed at that, seeing the truth in it. Migel frowned softly. Basco had saved them when he was merely 6. Now, he was twelve, Gatti and Dalet eleven and out on the streets as thieves. But I have to admit, Migel thought to himself, Basco had been going to far. The older boy had started to beat them whenever than weren't able to steal enough. Not to mention it hurt to see their hard earned money wasted on ale.

"Migel! Look!"

Migel looked up at Gatti's voice and grinned as he saw what the boy had been pointing out. Walking in the street were three boys in strange Zaibach clothing. He had never seen that type of armor before. The boy in the front however caught his attention. The boy had the most beautiful silver hair he had ever seen and seemed to be darkly mysterious dispite his light features. But he quickly lost interest in the subject as he spotted the swords they were holding.

He grinned and stood up, brushing of the dirt on his worn and faded grey pants, "Well, seems like we won't go hungry for awhile. Those rich boys playing soldier are going to find themselves in a fix when their parents find their swords gone.", he laughed, "And maybe their armor."

Dalet looked confused, "How are we gonna do that?"

Migel smiled surely to himself, "I know these rich brats. They can't say no to a challenge. It'll be easy pickings. I bet they never even fought a real swordfight yet for all their pretences." Dalet's face brightened.

Gatti however looked unsure. Migel put a hand on his shoulder, "What's wrong?"

The younger boy shook his head, honey brown hair falling on his face, "There's something about that other boy. The one in the red armor. He seems....different."

"Nothing we can't handle.", Migel was no longer sure but he felt he had to reassure the boy.

Dalet however, squirmed with impatience, "Let's go! Before they get away."

The three boys then picked up their swords and followed softly after their prey.


End file.
